


Where The People Are

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, angsty, but fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to be a part of their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The People Are

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24. Listening to this song made Tony Stark jump into my brain. It's sort of fitting for him. 
> 
> Song of the Day Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid

Tony sits down at the workshop table and looks around the large room, sighing as he picks up one of the arrowheads he’s been working on for Clint. “Friday, can you tell me where everyone’s at?” 

“Of course, boss.” Friday comes back seconds later with “It appears your fellow Avengers are settling into the theater to watch the Star Wars movies, boss. They are teasing Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes over never having seen the movies.” 

“Oh.” Tony sets the arrowhead down and sighs. “Has anyone mentioned that I’m not there?” 

“Sorry boss. There’s been no mentions of you.” 

“Okay. Thanks, J.” Tony heads for his private elevator and directs it to the theater level. He climbs up into the projection booth and looks down at his team, eyes stinging a little as he watches them joke around with one another. Thor and Barnes are wrestling at the front of the room, while Natasha and Clint cheer them on. Steve and Bruce are arguing over the popcorn tubs-- probably over whether or not to add some of the weird topping flavours Bruce has discovered and enjoys. Wanda and Pietro are filling cups with soda, while Vision frowns at them over the mix of flavours. Rhodey is sitting with Pepper and Happy, watching the others with a mix of disdain and amusement while Coulson and Hill are texting their teams.

Tony starts the movies and watches as everyone settles down into their seats. He knows he could slip in and they wouldn’t object, but just once he wishes they’d seek him out. Even his friends don’t come looking for him. He lets out a shaky breath and heads back to the elevators. He stops in his tracks when he sees Steve standing in front of them. “What do you want, Cap?” 

“Where have you been, Tony? I’ve been trying to call you, but I cannot get the hang of this dumb phone.” 

“It’s a smart phone,” Tony says, unable to help himself from replying. “If it’s not working, it’s not the phone that’s dumb.” He winces a bit as he watches Steve’s expression go from amused to shut down. “What do you want, Cap?” 

“Nothing.” Steve pushes past him, then stops. “I just... Never mind. Not like you want to be around me anyhow. But you should spend time with the others. I’ll be in my studio drawing or something. You go enjoy the movies with them.” He heads for the staircase and Tony frowns after him. There’s no way... Cap feels as left out as he does? That can’t be. He’s just misunderstanding what Steve is saying.

Still, he finds himself following Steve. “What are you talking about? They don’t want me around. They never invite me anywhere.”

“We always invite you, but it gets tiresome getting rejected at every turn,” Steve replies. He stops and waits for Tony to catch up on the steps. “We all want you around, but it seems like you never want to be around us, so we stopped asking every time. I... We want you there, but you never have time for me... us.” Steve sighs and leans against the wall. “Just go join them Tony. If it’s me you have an issue with, I won’t be around. I need to find a place of my own anyhow. I can’t... I shouldn’t stay here,” he adds, licking his lips.

“Why not, Steve? Where are you going? What...” Tony grabs Steve’s hand when Steve starts up the stairs.

Steve turns and looks at him. “You hate me, Tony. You’ve made that abundantly clear.”

“I don’t... I’ve never hated you. I just... I push people away so they can’t hurt me first,” Tony says, holding onto Steve’s hand. “You’re beautiful. I... I never know what to say to you.”

“I...” Steve blushes a little. “You... you think I’m beautiful?” 

“You are. I want... I want things from you that would scare you and I know you’re not... you’re not gay.” 

“I am.” Steve licks his lips. “I prefer men. I guess I like women too. What’s that?”

“Bisexual.” Tony swallows hard. “You mean... You mean I have a chance with you?” 

“You do. You and only you.”

Tony pulls Steve close and kisses him hungrily. Steve moans against his mouth before they head upstairs together. 

the end


End file.
